You're Mine
by xFantasyLoverx
Summary: Harry found her sister, Lily, and now they're going to school at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily is put into Syltherin?  Bad summary better story I own nothing.
1. New Family

**So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I kinda bent the rules of Hogwarts. You'll figure it out when we get there. The first couple of chapters are kinda dry. Sry. **

**xFanatsyLoverx**

I read the head line of the news paper again. It always had to something with Harry Potter. The moving picture showed Harry waving and smiling, about something. It annoyed me. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that. He and I shared the same last name but it never bothered me. A lot of people had the same last name. "Lily! Come down here now!" yelled my mom.

"Coming!" I crumpled up the newspaper and threw it into the garbage next to my door. I ran down the stairs and joined my mom at the front door. She was grabbing her purse and sliding her coat onto her arms. "Mom, who were my biological parents?" I asked slowly. All I knew was that I was adopted by the couple that I have lived with for the past twelve years. We have never really talked about it. I guess it didn't really matter.

"Honestly, I don't know, sweetie." she said as opened the door.

"Oh."

"Why does it matter? You've never really asked about it before."

"Well I was just wondering. Do you know if I had any siblings?"

"I think you had a brother but he wasn't put up for adoption."

"OK." I grabbed my coat and followed my mom outside. It wind was gently blowing and the sky was a beautiful blue without a cloud to be seen. I opened the passenger door and climbed in. My mom, Elizabeth, and I always went grocery shopping together. I guess you could say it was our thing. We didn't do much together, I helped her cook and clean but that was about it. My adoptive dad, Richard, had died in a car crash three years ago and we haven't talked about it since. My mom was too sensitive to the topic. I looked out the window and watched the trees go by as we drove down the street. My adoptive parents knew that I was a witch, I guess you could say. One day, when I was younger, everything just started to float and move around whenever I got mad. Apparently they knew before I did. They knew since the day they adopted me. Everything, like my "powers" and stuff, was under control. They rarely acted up. I was home schooled by my mom on regular topics. History, science, math, and language arts. When we got the store, my mom gave me my have of the list and took off to do her shopping. I grabbed a basket and headed over to the fresh vegetables. Five tomatoes, one zucchini, one egg plant, a dozen of apples, and a sweet onion. I grabbed a bag and started to put some tomatoes into the bag. I looked up and walked over to the zucchinis. My cell phone started to vibrate in my back pocket and I ignored it. If it was important they would call again or leave a message. It vibrated once, letting me know I had a message. I pulled out my phone and looked at the number. Unknown. I sighed and listened to the message. "Miss Lily Potter." I had always kept Potter as my last name instead of changing it to my parents last name. "This is Emily Pierce, from the Adoption Agency. I had received a call earlier today asking about you. A boy named Harry Potter? Ring any bells? He had a picture with him to show me. I took a picture of it and sent it to you via email. I know it's been twelve years since the last time you were here but if anything comes up, let me know. Good bye." The line went dead and I just stared at the phone. Harry had a picture me? Why? I finished my part of the shopping and met my mom in the front. "Here." I said as I handed her my basket. "I'm going to the library." I lied. She nodded and I walked out the store. I pulled out my phone and redialed the number. "Hello?" asked the person on the other side.

"Is this Ms. Pierce?" I asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"Lily. Is Mr. Potter still there?"

"Oh hello Lily. And yes he is."

"Can you ask him to stay a bit longer, please? I'm on my way now."

"OK. I'll tell him. I'll see you soon." With that the line went dead and I walked further down the street. The Adoption Agency wasn't far from the store. A few blocks. As I got closer I saw a teenage boy climb into a taxi. "Wait!" I called. He turned around and looked at me. I ran over to him and looked at him. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"You're Harry Potter."

"Yea, I know that."

"Well, I'm Lily." He stared at me like I had six heads. He pulled out a picture from his coat pocket and handed it to me. I took it and looked at quickly. It was a picture of the two of us sitting together. I had the same one but the picture was only me, like it was cut out. "I found this picture at the bottom of my chest I bring to school every year." I turned it over and in neat cursive it said our names. Lily and Harry Potter. One year old.

"I have a picture like this but it just has me in it. Like it was cut out."

"I never knew I had a sister."

"I asked my mom if I had a brother this morning."

"Our mom is dead."

"My adoptive mom."

"Oh, right. I have a question for you. Are you a witch?"

"Yes but-"

"Great! You can go to school with me and my friends. Come with me and you can meet them."

"How do I know you're not some weird guy trying to rape me?"

"Seriously, Lily?' I laughed and climbed in. I'm crazy, I thought. The taxi didn't go very far before we got out. I looked at the house as the cab drove away.


	2. Finding a Way Out

**Since nobody is reviewing, besides michaelllaaxx (thanks) I'm just gonna put two more chapters and I'll see where it goes from there. Just pleaseeeee review, I beg of you. **

"You live here?" I asked as I got closer. Harry nodded his head and opened the door. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. "Harry where have you been? It's been like an hour. You said you weren't going to be gone long." said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Geez Herminoe, clam down. This is Lily. Lily, Herminoe. Herminoe, Lily. She's my sister."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said as I put my hand out. Herminoe gently took it and shook my hand. She looked at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Nice to meet you too." she turned towards the stairs and put her hand to mouth. "Ron!" More foot steps came down the stairs and soon there was a tall teenage boy with red hair. "This is Ron. This is my sister, Lily."

"Hi." I said as I tucked a piece of my dirty blonde hair back into its braid. Herminoe grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him aside. I could here them talking, more like whispering angrily. After a few minutes of arguing then came back and acted like nothing happened. I looked at Ron to see if he had noticed the two fighting. He hadn't, he was facing the other way. " I should probably should get back home." I said as I turned towards the door.

"Oh, please stay for a little while longer. I want to get to know you better." said Ron.

"I guess… just let me call my mom to tell her I'm going to be late." They nodded and I pulled out my cell phone. My mom picked up on the second ring and answered with a cheery hello. "Hi mom….I'm going to be late…ok…yes mom…ok mom…goodbye." I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket. The three of them looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." answered Harry. He walked down the hallway and the other two followed and so did I. We stopped in a kitchen and I took a seat. "Where do you guys go to school? I've never seen you around my area. By the way Harry, you've been in the newspaper quite a few times."

"In your town newspaper?" asked Herminoe.

"No, I get the a different one. For wizards I guess you could say."

"Great. We go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Cool. That sounds fun. Probably better than my school." Harry looked at me and then quickly disappeared into the other room. Herminoe watched him leave and when she saw me looking at the door she shrugged. About ten minutes later Harry came back with a smile on his face. "What'd you do?" asked Ron. He ignored the question and looked at me. "How would you like to go school with us, at Hogwarts?" he asked excitedly.

"Harry is that even possible? She would have to start at year one." said Herminoe.

"Dumbledore said that he would make an exception this one time. She will be in Gryffindor with us."

"Alright!" said Ron as he jumped from his seat.

"The only thing is Lily, that we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"OK, I guess I should go home and ask my mom if I can go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." I took a cab home and quickly ran inside. "MOM!" I yelled. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked at me. "I'm right here Lily. No need to yell." I ran up the stairs and almost tripped. "Mom, I meet these three kids and they're wizards! They go to this school called Hogwarts. They asked my if I wanted to go with them. The only thing is that I have to leave tomorrow." I said quickly as I pulled things out my drawers.

"Lily. Calm down. Hogwarts?"

"School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"I don't know Lily. You have to leave tomorrow?"

"Please mom please!"

"I- no, Lily you can't go. It's too soon. Maybe next year."

"There won't be a next year mom. The head master is only making an exception once!"

"End of conversation Lily." she turned around and went back down stairs. I sat on my bed throwing clothes around. How could she do that to me? I pulled out my biggest suit case out and threw almost all my clothes in it. I grabbed anything else that I thought that I would need. Just in case she changed her mind. The clock on the nightstand read five thirty. Dinner would be ready in a half hour. I grabbed my book that I was reading and curled up on my bed. The half hour passed quickly and soon I heard my mom shouting my name for dinner. I walked down the stairs slowly and joined my mom at the dinner table. "I know you're disappointed but I made you your favorite dish. Alfredo pasta with chicken." she said with a fake smile.

"Thanks mom." I sat down and put some of the food on my dish. It did look good and it tasted great. I was about to put a mouthful of pasta into my mouth when I thought of and idea. I nearly choked with excitement as I chewed and thought of my plan. "Lily are you ok?"

"Just fine mom."

"OK."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What if I told you that one of the people I met today was my brother?"

"It wouldn't make a difference." I knew that she was going to say that but I had a back up plan.

"OK." We spent the rest of the meal in silence. I cleared my plate and helped with the dishes before going back up to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down at my desk. I was going to Hogwarts whether she wanted me to or not. I just needed it to be pitch black out.


	3. Hogwarts

**My friends, review. (Please, por favor) I know I might of changed a few things in my story that has to do with hp, but get over it. **

My alarm clock softly beeped at quarter to three. I quickly hit the button to turn it off and rolled out of bed. I grabbed the clothes at the end of my bed and got dressed. The house was silent and I knew that my mom would be asleep. She was a heavy sleeper so that everything easier. I grabbed the large suit case and began my way down stairs. So far so good. When I got out onto the street, I sighed loudly and looked around. The place Harry was staying was only a mile away. It only took me about ten minutes to walk a mile. Add the suitcase, probably fifteen or twenty minutes. I started walking and soon reached the house in eighteen minutes. I looked at my watch, three eighteen. I sat down on the steps that lead into the house. My mom would wake up normally and walk down stairs to the kitchen. She always made coffee first so that's where I put my note. Inside the coffee pot. She would probably flip out for a few minutes then get really mad and realize she can't do anything now. It was to late. I dozed off for a bit and woke up to the front door opening. "Lily?" asked a voice. I turned around to face Herminoe.

"Hey Herminoe." I said sleepily.

"You're coming to Hogwarts with us?"

"Yup."

"Great! Let me get the others." She went inside and I followed. Harry and Ron were soon in the hall looking at me. "Glad you could make it Lily." said Harry. Ron smiled and we walked outside. It was seven. Soon we were on a train speeding down the tracks. Harry and I sat next to each other while Herminoe and Ron sat next to each other. Herminoe had a cat curled up on her lap. A boy came up to the door of our cabin and said hello to Harry.

"Hey Neville." Herminoe and Ron both waved,

"Hi guys. Harry, who's the girl sitting next to you?" I turned and looked at him.

"This is Lily, my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister. My name is Neville." I said a quiet hello and turned to look out the window. Trees went by, that was pretty much about what we saw. Harry talked to Neville for a few minutes before he walked away. We reached the station and everybody stood up. "I guess we're here." I say as I look out the window again.

"Yup. You're almost there." We got off and got our bags and started walking. A boy with blonde hair turned around and started walking towards us. "A friend?" I asked Ron.

"Oh no. You don't want to be friends with him." whispered Ron. I looked at him in confusion and watched the boy approach us. " Potter." he said with disgust. "Who's the new girl?" he asked as he got closer to me.

"That's my sister, Lily. And back off." said Harry.

"You have beautiful blue eyes Lily." he said before walking away. I blushed and turned away.

"Lily, ignore Malfoy. He's done some pretty bad things before. Just stay away from Sytherin, OK?" I nodded and we continued. Malfoy, interesting name. I certainly wouldn't forget that. I was lost in thought and I didn't realize that we had stopped walking and tripped over Harry. I heard a few giggles from different directions as I got up. "Sorry Harry." I said as I helped him up.

"It's OK." He brushed off the dirt on his coat and looked up. "Here we are Lily." I looked in front of us and saw the amazing school that I would going to for the next year.

"Wow." When we got inside I was even more amazed. A man with a long white beard came up to us and said hello.

"Dumbledore. It's great to see you." said Harry as he put his bag down.

"It's good to see you too Harry. Same to you and Ron" he said as he looked at Herminoe. "Is this the lovely Lily you told me about yesterday?" he asked. Harry nodded and Dumbledore came closer to me and stuck out his hand. I took it and shook it gently.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Lily. Do you like the school?"

"Oh I love it! It's amazing."

"Good. Do you have a wand?"

"Yes sir." I said as I pulled it out of the boot I was wearing.

"Good. Harry, I'm afraid we might a slight problem."

"What?" asked Harry as he looked at Dumbledore.

"We don't have enough room in the Gryffindor house. Lily will have to put into Slytherin." Harry stared at Dumbledore for a second before looking away.

"Can't someone else be moved?"

"I'm sorry Harry but no." Dumbledore walked away and left the four of us alone. Another man approached us and he was carrying a bag. "Snape." said Harry as he came to us.

"Potter, where is your sister?"

"Right here. Lily this is Snape, your Potions professor and the Head of Slytherin."

"Ah Lily. Welcome to Slytherin." said Professor Snape as he handed me the bag he was holding.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your uniform." He said as he walked away. I looked in the bag and there was a bunch of green, black, and silver uniforms. Harry pointed me in the direction of the Slytherin house but I soon got lost. Great. I saw Malfoy down the hallway and he saw me.

"Lily, what are you doing down here? This is Slytherin area. Good things don't happen down here to Gryffindor people." he said as he drew closer.

"I'm not on Gryffindor, Malfoy." I hissed.

"Oh really? What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on." he said as he grabbed the bag. He opened it and looked inside. "Uniforms?" He pulled a tie out. "Ah, Slytherin uniform. Welcome." he said with a smile. He gave me back the bag and lead me to a door. It opened and we entered. The common room was filled with people. "Pansy!" he called and soon a girl was standing in front of me. "Take Lily up to the girls room." the girl called Pansy and nodded and started to walk away. I followed her and we walked to the girls room. "I'm Pansy." she said.

"I'm Lily."

"That's your bed." she said as she pointed to one by the window. I noticed that she was wearing uniform and so was everyone else in the common. "Should I change into the uniform?" I asked.

"Yea, and quickly too. We have to meet later." I nodded and pulled one of the uniforms out. Pansy turned around and I dressed quickly, like she said. "You finished?"

"Yea." she turned around and looked at me.

"Cute."

"Thanks." We walked back to the common room and met back with Malfoy by the door. He too was wearing his uniform, unlike before. His grayish eyes looked at me and he turned away. "You look nice." he mumbled. I blushed and whispered a thanks. He opened the door and Pansy, Draco, and I walked out. I had no clue were we going but I just followed. Soon Snape was standing in front of us. "I see you have made some friends, Lily."

"Yes sir."

"And it's a good choice of friends." I nodded and looked at Malfoy. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. I shook off his hand and looked at Professor Snape. He walked away silently down the hall. He started to push up his left sleeve but quickly pushed it back down. I had saw a dark mark before he pushed his sleeve down. He saw me staring at his arm and I blushed again. "Sorry." I mumbled. He looked at Pansy and we continued down the hall. "Where's the Gryffindor area?" I asked. Pansy looked at me crazy and Draco sighed.

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Pansy.

"My brother is over there."

"Who's your brother?"

"Harry."

"Oh." Pansy looked at Draco and shrugged. We took a turn down a hallway and soon came to a large painting of a fat lady.

"Behind there." said Malfoy as he pointed to the painting. "You can't go in though. You're a Slytherin." I nodded and looked at the painting. I turned around we just walked around. The rest of the night was easy. I didn't sleep very much, I kept thinking about my mom. She was probably either crying or freaking out.


	4. New Love

**Okay so I don't have a lot of reviews and this story kinda sucks. After this chapter I'm posting 2 more chapters. I don't know if I'm going to continue... review I guess..**

The sun came threw the curtain next to my bed. Some of the other girls were awake and getting dressed. I sat up and Pansy looked at me. "Morning." said Pansy.

"Morning." I got out of my bed and grabbed some clothes. It was Saturday so I didn't need my uniform. I gotten many compliments during the week but I didn't like the uniforms that much. I dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair. I French -braided it. I went down to the common room and Malfoy was there as if he was waiting for me. Two other boys were standing behind him. He didn't bother to introduce them so I just sat down, playing with the end of my braid. "So how was your first week of school?" asked Draco as he sat next to me.

"Fine. Nothing exciting happened. I already knew most of the stuff the teachers were talking about."

"That's good." I nodded. The two boys that were in the room left all of sudden. "Those were Crabbe and Goyle." I didn't say anything. "I noticed that you were staring at my arm last week." I nodded and turned away, hiding my blushed face.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I saw a black mark. It looked like a really bad scar."

"It's not a scar. It's called a Dark Mark. I'm a Death Eater." he said as he pulled up his sleeve again. On his fore arm was a mark that looked a snake coming out of a skull.

"Oh. A Death Eater? I heard about those." I pulled up my own sleeve and looked at my own arm. I put it next to his arm and compared the difference. The difference was the large bruise, or so I thought, I had gotten from when I fell over Harry. It was almost shaped the same way. Draco looked at my arm and then pulled it closer to his face. He frowned and gently put my arm down. He pulled down his sleeve and stood up. "Come with me." he said quickly. I stood up and followed him out the door. We speed walked towards the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk working on something. He looked up when we entered the room. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Look at Lily's left arm." I walked closer to him and held out my arm. He looked at my bruise and sat back down. I looked at it and now it had became darker. "Lily can you please step out of the room? I want to talk to Malfoy." I nodded and walked out. I closed the door behind me but not all the way. I could still hear them talking. "Do you know what this means?" hissed Draco.

"Yes, that mark on her arm is a Dark Mark. She's a Death Eater, Malfoy."

"I know that! But why her and not Potter?"

"Do you think I know the answer? I was just thinking that. She's going to be a Death Eater whether you want her to or not." Draco nodded and stared toward the door. I moved so I wouldn't get hit by the door. He closed the door behind him and looked down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming. I had pulled down my sleeve earlier. Draco grabbed my arm and gently pulled up my sleeve. "Lily, look at my arm then look at yours." I glanced at my arm, the mark was getting darker. "Do you know what that means?"

"It's a Dark Mark, isn't it." He nodded.

"Yes Lily. You're a Death Eater. But I don't see why it cant be Potter instead of you. I don't want you to be a Death Eater. It's to much."

"Well I guess what happens, happens. I'm glad you care about me."

"But still-"

"It's ok, Malfoy. I'll get by."

"Just don't tell any one."

"I won't." I pulled down my sleeve again and pulled down Draco's. "Does Pansy know?"

"About me? No."

"Oh." He slipped his hand into mine and leaned against the wall. "It's going to be ok." I whispered. I let go of his hand and turned walked away. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Malfoy standing in the same position I had left him. As I was walking down the hall I saw Herminoe standing in one of the windows. "Hermione!" I said.

"Lily! There you are! Did you forget that we were going to meet this morning?"

"Yea, I did. I totally forgot about that." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. We met up with Harry and Ron. "There you are Lily!" said Harry as we walked together.

"Sorry you guys, I forgot about this morning." We spent the rest of the afternoon together. It was amazing. I made my way back to the common after saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Herminoe.

I sat in common room with my book. I kept changing positions, each one was uncomfortable. I hadn't even opened my book yet. The morning sun hit my face and I could feel the warmth of it. "You keep changing positions. You ok?" asked Draco from behind me. I nearly jumped off the couch. "Geez! Don't do that to me!" I said as he sat down.

"Sorry."

"But to answer your question, I'm just taking everything in. I've met so many people in the last week and what happened yesterday."

"Oh. It'll all sink in soon."

"I hope so." He slid his arm around me and this time I let him keep it there.

"Lily, it will be better. I promise."

"I believe you, but you better be right." he smiled and pulled me close. I leaned closer to Malfoy and let my head rest on his shoulder. He lifted my chin with his hand. I looked at him. We kissed. I pulled out of his grasp and stood up. "I- have to go." I said quickly. I ran up the stairs to the girls room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the window next to my bed. I sat there looking out the window for a few minutes, just thinking about what had happened a not to long ago. I rubbed my arm, going over the Dark Mark. Stupid mark. Stupid Death Eaters. I rolled up my sleeve and looked it. My arm started to burn. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in another room. There was a chair in front of me but it wasn't facing me. "My newest Death Eater, Lily Potter." said a voice from a chair. It turned around and I was facing Lord Voldemort. I gasped. "I'm glad you could join me Lily. When I heard that you would be coming to Hogwarts, I thought that I would need a new Death Eater. A new face." He stood up and walked closer to me.

"I-"

"Don't talk child."

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to meet you, my Death Eater." He moved towards me and pushed back a piece of my hair that had fallen out of my braid with his wand. "I will need you soon enough." Just as quickly as I got there, I left. I was back at my window. My arm still felt hot. I ran down stairs and back over to the couch. Draco was still there. I sat next to him and started crying. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked. I told him what happened and he sat there. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"How did he do that?" I asked.

"He's Lord Voldemort. He can summon any of the Death Eaters."

"Oh. My arm hurts."

"It will burn whenever he summons you." I rubbed my arm and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry about the kiss earlier."

"It's ok. You just took me by surprise."

"It probably won't happen again. Promise."

"Maybe I want it to happen again." I said with a smile. I put my head against his chest. He was breathing deeply. My head fell and rose as he breathed. My face was covered with dried tears and makeup. Draco pulled the elastic out of my hair and undid my braid. "Since when did you have a red piece of hair?"

"What?" I sat up. He handed the piece of hair to me. "That was piece of hair that Voldemort touched with his wand."

"Oh." He ran his hand through my hair again. I faced him and kissed him gently on the cheek. I started to turn my head but it was stopped by Draco's hand. He turned my head back towards him. He leaned in and kissed me. "Thanks." I whispered. "I needed that."

"You're welcome. Let's go for a walk."

"OK, just let me change into something else. I'm kind of warm."

"Go ahead." I ran up the stairs and grabbed a thin shirt and a mini skirt. I changed quickly and went back down. "Nice." I took his hand into mine and walked out of the common room. We didn't make it very far before Harry and Ron saw us. I turned my head hoping that they would recognize me. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Lily?" asked Ron.

"Hi." I said quietly. I went over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Lily, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"I'm going for a walk with him."

"Why?"

"Because I can." I said as I patted Ron on his arm. Harry caught my arm as I started to bring it down. It was my left arm. I looked at it and realized that I could see the Dark Mark through my shirt, and so could Harry. I looked at Draco, who just stood there. Harry pulled back my sleeve and I looked away. I felt him rub his hand over the Mark. "Lily."

"Yea?"

"Why do you have a Dark Mark?"

"Because I'm a Death Eater. Do you think I want to be a Death Eater? Today, you-know-who summoned me and I met him face to face. It burned my arm like crazy!"

"Did he know?" he said as he pointed to Malfoy.

"Yes."

"Do you know any one else that's a Death Eater?" I looked at Draco and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Malfoy." Harry let go of my arm and walked away. Ron followed. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Life sucks." I said as I looked at the ceiling. "Why can't I be normal. A girl just going to a school, learning normal things."

"It's not always like that. Consider yourself special."

"I guess, but this is so much to take in." I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. I started to pull my legs up to my chest but quickly realized that I was wearing a skirt. "We should probably get back. It's getting late." said Draco as he started to get up. I got up and we walked back to the common room.


	5. Secrets and Missions

**Any ideas? Review please...**

When we got there I ran up to the girls room and saw Pansy sitting on her bed. I flopped down on my bed and let out a loud sigh. "What's wrong?" asked Pansy as she sat on my bed.

"I've had a really long- and weird- day."

"Weird?"

"Yea, I can't explain."

"Come on. You can tell me anything." I sat up and looked at Pansy. I slipped my arm behind my back and lied back down.

"What was that? You sit up, put your arm behind your back and lie back down?"

"No reason."

"Ok, whatever you say." Pansy lied down on my bed. "We have classes tomorrow."

"Yea, so looking forward to them."

"Ha ha. We have a test in Potions. It's our first class of the day too."

"Great." Class with Snape. That sound be interesting.

"What's with the red piece of hair?"

"Oh, well, I thought it would be something different." She nodded and got up.

The night was easy. I only got a few hours of sleep but I had plenty to occupy my mind. I woke up to Pansy shaking me. "Wake up Lily, you're going to be late." I sat up and threw the covers off. I changed into my uniform. Pansy stood in the door way of the room waiting for me. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem." We walked to the classroom, taking our seats.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. The test was easy. I knew everything. When I handed in my test, Professor Snape gave me a sticky note saying he wanted to see me after class. I took my seat and sat there quietly. Soon everyone was finished and class ended. I stood up and grabbed my books and headed to the front. I saw Draco close the door behind him but not all the way. He was going to wait for me and eavesdrop. "Lily, I heard about what happened yesterday morning." I knew what he was talking about.

"From whom?"

"That much doesn't matter. But anyway, what did he say to you?"

"Not a lot. Just that I was his latest Death Eater and that he would need me soon enough."

"That's it?"

"Yes sir. What does that mean?"

"It means that he will need you for some kind of mission, I assume." I nodded. "You may go." I turned around and walked towards the door. I heard Draco's feet move out of the way of the door. I opened the door. He stood there smiling. "I knew you were there the entire time." I said.

"Well, I wanted to wait for you."

"Only if that didn't include eavesdropping."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nice try." I said with a smile. I linked my arm with his and we walked down the hall. Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. To make matters worse, Harry was in the class. So was Herminoe and Ron. I wonder if Harry had told Herminoe about the Dark Mark. Most likely. And my prediction was right. As soon I walked into the room, Herminoe practically attacked me. Draco pulled me closer and she backed away. "You two are together?" she asked.

"I guess." said Draco. Hermione looked at me.

"Can I talk to you Lily?"

"Sure." She pulled me aside.

"Since when were you two together?"

"Since yesterday."

"Since yesterday? You know Harry told you to stay away from him. You know-"

"Hermione, I'm not Harry. I'm his sister, a different person. I want to be treated like a different person and not like Harry. I like Malfoy, he's sweet."

"He's not sweet Lily, he has done a lot of bad things. He's not a nice guy."

"Well he is to me. We have things in common."

"Like what?" challenged Herminoe. I was silent. "See, you can't come up with anything."

"I can, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" she said as she grabbed my arm. I wasn't wearing my robe, I guess you could call it, and only my polo. She unbuttoned the first button on the cuff and pulled up my sleeve a little. "Because of this?" I nodded. You could see the end of the Mark. "Why didn't you tell us when you found out?"

"Because I was told not to, and I was still in shock. A lot has happened in the last week, Herminoe." I pulled back my hand and went over to Draco. I let Herminoe stand there. "Let this day be over please." I whispered to him. I looked at him and he smiled. He put his arms around my waist. I glanced at Harry and he glared at me. I turned away and tried not to look at him the rest of the class. I saw Herminoe talking to him near the end of class, I knew what she was saying. Harry looked at me and glared, again. Class ended and I walked out. I didn't know how much I could take. It was only two weeks into the year here. I arm started to burn and I bit my lip, trying to hide the pain. Malfoy saw me. "What's wrong." he asked. I lifted my arm and he nodded. He grabbed my other arm, pulling me to a hallway nobody was in. Soon everything melted away and I was standing in the same room as before. The only difference was that Malfoy was standing next to me. I looked at him in confusion. "I'm used to it." Draco whispered. "Malfoy, I have a mission for you. You and your girl friend."

"Yes sir." Neither of us moved a muscle.

"Since your dad is in jail, I thought it would give you an opportunity to- show off your skills. To show what you've got."

"Yes sir."

"And, since we have new Death Eater in the group, I want her to join you and help you with what ever you need help with."

"Yes sir." Draco and I said together.

"I want you to kill Dumbledore and find a way to let the Death Eaters into the school. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I bit my tongue to keep my self from saying anything stupid. Then we were standing in our common room. I walked over to the couch. I collapsed on the couch with my head in my hands. "Oh my god. I can't do that!" I said. Tears started to stream down my face. I felt him put his arm around me and pull me closer. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it."

"I have to do something! He knows everything!"

"Right, but it's to much for you."

"I'll deal with it ok?" He nodded.

"Alright." He kissed me on the top of my head. As he stood up I grabbed the collar of his shirt. I kissed him gently and let him go.

"We should probably get back to class." I stood up.

"Nah, I'll have Snape take care of it. He will understand."

"Um, ok." I sat next to him. "What do you want to do? We have like and hour till our next class."

"Right. Anything I guess. Just keep it pg 13, ok?"

"I wasn't planning on going any higher." He smiled and pulled me close.

An hour later, we went to go see Snape. I looked at Draco. "Are you sure that it's ok?"

"Yea. Let me go talk to him." I nodded. The class that was in there came piling out and we stepped aside. Draco walked in but stopped half way.

"Aren't you coming Lily?" I ran up to him.

"I guess." Draco explained what happened to Snape while I looked at the things on his desk. I wasn't really paying attention. "Lily." said Professor Snape. I snapped back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can do this? I agree with Malfoy. It is to much for you. It may even be to much for Malfoy."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I say as I blink back tears.

"I- alright. Keep an eye on her Malfoy."

"I will sir." I turn around quickly and walk out the room. I didn't hear anyone following me so I kept walking. To my next class, I guess. I was going to be late. I reached the room and walked in. I was lucky and I wasn't late. I sat down and saw somebody come towards me. I wiped the tears off my face before looking up. I drew in a breath and looked up. It was Harry. "What do you want Harry?" I snapped.

"Are you ok?"

"Why would you care?"

"Are we going to keep talking in questions?"

"I don't know, are we?" I challenged.

"Stop Lily, please."

"Fine, and for your information, no I'm not ok."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. I can't tell you any way."

"Ok. By the way, you look like a raccoon with your makeup smudged every wear." He walked away. I wiped the makeup away and looked at my sleeve. It was black now. I heard the door open and close behind me. "Sorry I'm late, ma'am." said Draco as he walked in. He sat down in the desk next to me and reached out to touch my hand. I looked up. "Your makeup." I sighed and tried to wipe the makeup away. The class went by slowly, I kept looking to see how much longer was left.


	6. Revenge

**Ahhhh, should I continue? I need imput, let me know. Review please. By the way, I'm planning on redoing the other chapters, they kinda suck. It will be the same content but just written differently. **

Finally the class ended and I stood up. I walked quickly out of the room and was stopped by Harry. I spun around and faced him. "What do you want Harry?" I snapped quickly. He grabbed my arm and held on. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"I want to help you, Lily. You are my sister."

"I know that Harry. But you can't help me with this. Helping me would only hurt you."

"How?"

"Harry, understand me, I can't tell you. I don't want to hurt you. Everything that was been bothering me for the past few days has been so terrible."

"Just tell me Lily." His grip tightened around my wrist.

"I can't!" I pulled my arm away and walked down the hallway. I heard Harry call my name but I ignored him. I wanted to be alone, from everybody. I skipped classes for the rest of the day and lied on my bed. Pansy walked into the room and looked at me in confusion. "Why are you here? Did you miss the rest of your classes?"

"Yea, I missed them."

"Why? You're gonna be in trouble."

"Because I felt like it Pansy." I said sarcastically.

"All right." she sat down on her bed and pulled out a book. I looked out the window and saw a bird fly by. I got up and walked out of the common room. I saw Draco walk by quickly, not paying attention to me. I opened my mouth to call his name but closed it. Where was he going? He was probably going to talk to Professor Snape or somebody. There wasn't a lot of people in the hallways. Of course. Classes were over and everybody is doing their own thing. I walked back to the common room and stood in the door way. Draco was standing with his back to me. I saw Daphne Greengrass in his arms. Kissing. Neither of them had heard me walk in and I stood there shocked. I shifted positions and Daphne looked up. "Oh-" Draco spun around and looked at me.

"Lily. I…"

"Whatever." I said as I pushed by them and joined Pansy in our dormitory. I looked at Pansy. "Boys are so screwed up!" I said as I sat down.

"Why?"

"Did you know that Daphne was down stairs?"

"She's in our house, so yes."

"Well, she's down there making out with my boyfriend!"

"He's what?" I lied down on my bed and sighed. I was to mad to cry and I didn't have anymore tears left. I fell asleep unintentionally.

I woke up without having Pansy shaking me awake. I got dressed and walked into the common room. I saw somebody on the couch. Oh god. The person sat up and I saw that it was Draco. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

"I- I wanted to talk to you before we had classes."

"What do you want to talk about? I saw enough."

"Lily, it was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen. She kissed me first."

"It doesn't matter who kissed who first, you kissed back."

"I didn't mean to Lily." He stood up and started walking towards me. I backed up but he grabbed my arm gently. "Malfoy, look, I saw what I saw. You kissed Daphne. And you can't change that." I walked away, leaving him standing there. Classes were about to start so I made my way to my first class. I debated on telling Hermione about what happened but she would just hold it against me and say I told you so. I saw her as soon as I walked into the classroom. A smile appeared across her face. What now? "What Hermione?"

"I have no idea. You tell me. I knew from the moment you walked in that there was a problem. The way you walked, your expression."

"If you know me so well, then you can tell me what's wrong."

"That I can't tell you."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" I looked at her. I could tell she wanted to know badly.

"I- um, Malfoy cheated on me."

"Oh, I didn't it was anything that bad, but I have to say it, he's not a nice or sweet guy."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry." I had to get back at him. I just didn't know how to. I would have to talk to him some time soon because of the whole Death Eater thing. I spent the rest of the day thinking about how to get back at him.

I waited until the weekend to start my plan. I had ignored him during the rest of the week. Several times he tried talking to me, to explain that it was Daphne's fault. I had come across Daphne several times in the common room and the halls. Every time I saw her she had a wide smile across her face. Stupid bitch. I saw Draco on Saturday and I walked up to him. "Are you going to listen to me this time Lily?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." He pulled me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Lily, just let me say that I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen. I miss you. I-" I cut him off with a kiss. I kissed him and he kissed back after a few seconds of shock. "Lily." he said as he pulled back.

"Mhm?" He pulled me close and kissed me again. I still liked him but I was going to get back at him. My mom always said that I had a talent, acting.

A few days later I found Draco staring at a piece of paper. I came up to him and grabbed his shoulders. I looked over his shoulder. "What's that?" I asked as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"A note from Voldemort." he said quietly.

"A what from who?" I said, trying to act surprised. Little did he know that I had left the note.

"A note from-"

"I know what you said."

"Oh."

"So, what does it say?"

"Nothing important." he said as he stuffed the note into his pocket. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Come on Draco, please?"

"No."

"Is it worth arguing about?" I asked.

"No."

"Alright." I turned around and walked away. I watched Draco walk off in the other direction. This was going to be good. Over the next few hours I had seen Draco running around in different directions. What he was doing I had no idea. I was watching Draco run around when Harry came up to me. "Hey Lily." he said as he sat down next to me.

"Yes Harry?" I asked, looking at him.

"Just thought I would have a friendly chat with my sister." He said innocently.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Oh sure." I pulled up my sleeves of my shirt, I was fine with doing that while Harry was around. Wearing a long sleeve everyday started to bug me. I was always too warm. "It's true, I don't want anything." he said, his gaze slowly turning to my arm.

"Alright, I believe you." Draco ran by again and a smile came across my lips.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"Important business." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Oh really?" He stood up and stopped Draco in his tracks. They were out of hearing distance but I could that they were arguing. Suddenly my arm started to burn and Draco shot a worried glance in my direction. "Um Harry? Could you get Hermione? I have a question for her." I said as I stood up.

"Ok." He looked at Draco and finally turned away. And just in time. The walls around us melted away and we were facing Voldemort himself. No chair this time. He looked furious. Uh oh. "Tell me Draco, what you have been doing for the past five hours." he said as he stepped closer.

"I was following your orders, sir."

"What?"

"I received a note from you asking me to do something."

"You are talking rubbish boy."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Lily, tell me, why weren't you helping him with his a false task?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Draco told me that he would take care of it." I said.

"You seem like a strong girl Lily. You know when to stand up and fight when something's wrong. When to get back at someone." I nodded and stood still. Did he know? The next moment we were standing where we were before. We stood there silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Finally Draco faced me and opened his mouth. "Did you know anything about this note that I didn't?" he asked as he waved the note in my face. I stood there silent. "Lily."

"Yes I do." I replied hesitantly.

"What?"

"That note wasn't from Voldemort."

"Then who Lily?" I stared him.

"Me."

"Lily! How could you? I could have gotten in so much more trouble then what just happened!"

"I'm sorry Draco! I just wanted to get back at you. From when you kissed Daphne."

"Lily, please don't ever do that again."

"I'm so sorry." "I forgive you. But like I said, don't do that again."

"Then don't give me a reason to." Draco pulled me into to his arms and kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest. My head fell and rose as he took each breath. I didn't regret getting back at him. It felt good. But I was sorry.


End file.
